


Mission Over

by IrelandStiles



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Give Nova more appreciation, Jelous Sam is so cute, M/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideynova - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandStiles/pseuds/IrelandStiles
Summary: Sam is tired of everything, no one apreciate him anymore, is like everyone forgot about him. So he left, he left to a place where he belongs, where he knows people want him. But Peter wont stop looking for him.





	Mission Over

**Author's Note:**

> First I wanna say I´m so sorry for my grammar, English is not my native language. Even tho my grammar is also bad with my native language.  
> I decide to make this cuz when I was watching season 5 and 6 of Ultimate Spider-Man, all I could think was: ''Where's Nova?, Why is Nova not fighting with his team? Nova deserves more appreciation''  
> So here I am making justice for my favorite super hero.  
> This fanfic have some of Sam´s past and family, if you don´t understand something feel free to ask me or you can read the first Nova comics. (they are truly amazing!)  
> Also it may contain some references to the GOTG cartoon but you´ll understand them ;)
> 
> Enjoy it :)
> 
> Update: Ok I know there is no 5 and 6 season, but Idk what happend but back when I wrote this I could have swear there was 6 seasons! Not so long ago I found out there was only 4 And I was like:"what?" Idk what happend to the world or to me

Mission Over  
Sam was a little tired from training on the triskelion so he went to his room to get some sleep; he was so surprise to notice that no one was in there, but I’m mean no one, he checked every room to find his teammates but none of them were around. So he went to talk to Nick.  
-Hey Fury, where´s everyone?  
-They all went on a mission to fight The Beetle  
-Everyone? Even the New Warriors? -he asked surprise  
-Yes everyone  
-Why does everyone go? I mean it´s just The Beetle, I can just blast that guy and he is finish. Besides the first time we fight that guy we were doing just fine with Luke, Danny, Ava, Parker and Me.  
-Well they all went cuz they all kinda count this as training, you know?  
-And why didn´t take me?-Sam asked a little sad  
Recently Sam has been feeling so ignore, like they don´t need him anymore. Ever since the New and the Web warriors came, he felt that Peter was forgetting his old team, especially him.  
-I don´t know, why don´t you ask them yourself? There they are-Fury pointed at door and all the heroes arrived.  
-Hey-said Sam in a mad tone- Where were you?  
-Oh we were fighting The Beetle.-Peter said  
-And why didn´t you tell me?  
-We thought you were busy  
-Well I was just training cuz I have nothing to do. I mean it´s not like a need to train after all I´m awesome. I mean I can fly, I have super strength, durability, energy projection, telekinesis, my dad was part of the Nova Centurion and…well the list goes on you know? Cuz that´s how awesome I am.  
-Isn´t your dad like and alcoholic?-said Ben  
-And Isn´t your dad like Dr.Octopus? I mean after all he is the one who experiment on you right?-said Sam, he gets kinda sensitive when they talk about their dad  
Both of the boys start fighting but Peter stops them.  
-Hey, hey guys stop it, C´mon Sam, calm down  
-Me? He is the one who started!  
-But you are the one who star acting all weird and everything  
-Well, but all of you guys were the ones who went on a mission and didn´t tell me, it´s almost…..almost like you guys don´t need me anymore.  
-Sam I´m so sorry I didn’t know that you…-Peter started talking but Sam interrupted him  
-You know why guys? It´s ok doesn’t matter I´ll go.  
he started walking on the way to his room so maybe he can now get some sleep and forget what just happened, but unfortunately he shares a room with some other of his teammate so there´s no way he could have some time alone.  
-Sam I´m really sorry I didn´t mean to say that-Ben said  
-Alright can you please just go then?-the space hero said cuddling more in his bed  
-And were really sorry we didn´t tell you about the mission  
-Really guys can you go?  
-No, C´mon Sam let´s talk-Peter insisted  
-I just want some time alone! You have being giving me so many of it, why can you just give me some more?  
-Please just get up and….-but the Parker boy stop talking when the Alexander boy got off his bed and fly away from the roof of the Triskelion, he even made a whole in it.  
-Sam!!-he heard some of his so-called teammates scream but he ignored them  
Nova keep flying and flying, he didn´t know where he was going but later he found his self outside his house in Arizona knocking the door, It didn´t take him to long, I mean after all he could fly and he was super fast.  
-Hola Mamá-he said when his mom opens  
-Sam? Is this really you?-she hugged him- Oh it´s great to see you again  
-Great to see you to Ma.-they end the hug  
-But what are you doing here? Aren´t you suppose to be in New York?  
-Yeah but…I have a free weekend so I decide to visit you and Kaelynn, where is she by the way?  
-Oh she is in her room, come in-she said as their entered the house  
-Kaylen come your brother is here-she screamed-Ay Mijo, you should told me you were coming so at least I could make you something especial  
-That´s fine-he smiled  
-Sam? Why are you here?-asked her sister  
-Always great to see you lil sis- he gave her a quick hug  
-Oh! Did Spider-Man come with you? I wanna tell him I’m a huge fan of him  
-Aren´t you a fan of your big brother?  
-Am…you´re alright  
He rolled his eyes- Well no, he didn´t came  
-Oh I know, you came with the Guardians? I wanna play with that cute raccoon Rocket!  
Sam smile thinking on Rocket getting mad for that comment-No I’m just here all alone  
-Well you came in the right time cuz I just made dinner.  
Sam had a great time with his family, it’s been a long time since he has been seeing them she just miss them a lot. He really need them in that moment, he didn´t think on his ¨teammates¨ in all that time, besides when he got a call from Peter, but then he turned off his phone and went back to his family. That was until his mom was seeing the news and they saw Spider-Man and the web warriors, it was a new of them fighting Batroc, well he didn´t feel so bad for that it was just Batroc, why was he even on the news? But then he get mad again when he saw Agent Venom and Scarlet Spider ¨Ughh why can Flash just go back at being the bully of Mid town High and Ben can just go back to being a Lab Rat?¨ he think. For some reason those two were the ones he hates the most. Well he knew the reason, it was cuz Flash couldn’t stop following Peter around trying to be his new best friend and Ben was getting so close the Aunt May, I mean he get his name because of her, and he was so jealous when he found out that the web warriors went to May´s birthday, why she didn´t invite him? He though May like him. But apparently she also forgot about him.  
Sam decide to go back to bed after that, he need some time to think. He started thinking in all the time he spent on the S.H.I.E.L.D, he had so much fun but since his mission there seems to be over he started thinking if maybe he should just be a normal teenager. But he should be a hero, I mean he have all this powers he couldn´t just let go that to waist, after all he was awesome. But where he could be a hero? They don´t need them anymore in any Spider-Man´s teams. And then he remembered the offer the Guardians of the Galaxy made him, maybe he should take it and save the Galaxy with them. He remembers the first time he fought with them and Spider-Man, Parker just said that he was the best super hero ever. He couldn´t stop blushing and smiling. Yes he was blushing, yes he kinda have a thing for Peter, who cares? They don´t even talk anymore. But then he think ¨I wonder how many times does Peter told one of his new teammates they are the best super hero ever?¨ his smile disappeared of his face. He made his choice he was going with the Guardian on new missions, after all they were the ones who trained him  
The next morning he told his mom and sister he was going back with the Guardians, her mom asked if something was wrong back in New York. But he said no, he just really want it to go back on space and fight like his dad use to. That made her smile. A few hours later he was on his way to knowhere, he only pack a some food his mom made him and few of his clothes, he didn´t pack much cuz most of his stuffs where back at the Triskelion and he wasn´t going back, although he kinda want it to say good bye to Danny, Luke and Ava, but if he came back that meant seeing Peter and he didn´t want to see him.  
After a few time of flying, when Sam arrived at Knowhere he was flying outside the Milano when Rocket saw him and let him in.  
-What in the krutacking world are you doing here kid?-Rocket asked  
-Hey guys-he said smiling-I decide it to take your offer and I´m joining your team  
-But we already made you that offer and you rejected it-Drax said  
-Yeah I know but I reconsider it and I want to join you guys, I wanna be a Guardian. Beside I though you could use an incredible and super awesome Nova in your team.  
-Well I didn´t know Richard was back in action-Gamora said with a smirk  
-Gamora!-Sam complained  
-Just kidding kid, it´s always good to see you.  
-Yeah great to have you back kiddo-Peter said (Quill not Parker)  
-What? We are just gonna let him join like that? After he rejected our offer two times?-Rocket asked a little mad  
-C´mon Rocket, you know you love me-Sam said smiling  
-I don´t love you, I just really like you.  
-Of coursed you do after all you were the one who trained me and you did I great job don’t you?  
-Of course I did I´m a genius…..Well ok you can come back  
-Thanks guys.  
Later Groot goes and hugged Sam and talk-I am Groot.  
-I miss you too buddy.  
-He didn´t say he missed you, he said you smell bad-Rocket said  
-Oh yeah, sorry it was a long way from Arizona to here, you know?  
-Arizona?-they all asked, well except from Groot, who said ¨I am Groot¨  
-I thought you were in New York-said Gamora  
-Yeah I was but after I came here with you guys I decide it to visit my family.  
-Why did you left New York anyways?-said Peter  
-Well I´m just gonna say they didn´t know how to appreciate me anymore, not even when I got my awesome upgrade-he pointed at his now Black helmet-Besides it´s better to fight crime here in the galaxy with you guys, the best heroes of the whole galaxy and world, even know you don´t fight crime in the world, you still the best guys!!-he said in his best compliment voice  
-Well you are right in that-Rocket said  
-How did your other teammates react when you told them you were leaving them?-Gamora asked  
¨I’m sure they will be fine when they found out, that is if they ever found out¨ he thought -Am…they were fine, yeah they took it pretty well.  
-Well that is…  
Suddenly the Milano start shaking, which meant they were under attack  
-Well seems like you came back in the right time kiddo, get ready  
-Alright- the brunette boy said all excited as he tried to get out of the ship  
-What the Flark are you doing?-Rocket asked  
-I´m going outside, I fly faster than this ship- the Alexander boy said  
-Well not when I flying it-his furry mentor said as he flew the ship even faster that made Sam felt-Now get up and stop playing kid  
\---------------------------  
Meanwhile back at New York, the Web Warriors along with Spider-Man arrived at the triskelion after a fight with the Trapster  
-Uggh you know guys? I wish the Trapster could came up with better puns, I mean they just keep getting worst-said Miles  
-Well yours too-said Ben  
-No they don´t, they are getting better, Isn´t that right Peter aka the king of Puns?  
But he just remind in silence, he was looking at Sam´s bed, his bed that have being empty for three days now  
-Peter?-Miles asked again  
-Yeah? Oh sorry guys I was just…aghh sorry  
-You still upset for Nova right?-asked Ben  
-Yeah  
-I´m sorry, it´s all my fault, I shouldn´t call his father like that.  
-No, no,no It wasn´t your fault, I mean yes you shouldn´t talked about his father, we all know how he acts when it comes to that, but this was all my fault. He is right; I have been ignoring him all this time.  
-Peter don´t feel like that it´s not….  
-I gotta go talk to Nick, maybe he know something about him  
Later he left his room and started looking for Nick, when he finally found him, he immediately started talking.  
-Hey Fury, do you know where Nova is?  
-No, not yet-Fury´s face was still on the screen  
-Well have you find out anything about him?  
-I’m sorry but no  
-This is my entire fault.  
-What happened before he left?  
-Well we kinda started fighting, I mean you what happened when we all arrived from fighting The Beatle, but then I tried to talked to him and he just kept ignoring me and he was just…gone.  
-You seem to be caring a lot  
-Well yeah he is my friend  
-Is he really? I mean sometimes you guys are trying to kill each other.  
-Ok we are just messing around right? I don´t hate him, he is my friend, he is…he…he...I…li….never mind, you know what? I´m going to sleep.  
-But it´s only 5:00pm  
-Yeah I know, wake me up if you find out anything about Sam.  
That night (well evening and night) Peter couldn´t stop thinking on Sam and where he could be, also he was thinking why everyone was being all cool with this; I mean does no one care about him? Why was everyone ignoring him like...like he is. Here he was thinking on why no one cares about Sam and yet he is the one who ignored him the most. Peter felt like he was the reason why Nova left. He has being training his new teams he forgot about his older one, especially about Nova. He didn't know why he just...did, he didn't want it to, I mean despite the way he sometimes acts around him (you know like they always fighting and trying to kill each other) Nova was his friend but...but Peter wasn't acting like a friend recently.  
\--------------------------  
-That was awesome!-Nova said after he and the Guardians take care of the attack that happened a few minutes ago-I mean you guys were awesome and I was awesome!  
-Am…sure yeah kid.  
-Hey it´s anybody hungry? I´m making some food if anybody want- said Drax  
-Oh yeah please I´m really hungry-Sam said but the other Guardians were making some weird faces to him, telling him not to eat anything-Am…you know what? I´m actually fine, I still have some sandwiches my mom made me-He opened his bag pack and grab a sandwich  
-So tell us Samuel, how´s life back at S.H.I.E.LD?-said Star Lord while he steals Sam´s sandwich  
¨Oh man, it was a turkey sandwich¨ he thought and grab a granola bar out of his bag pack-Am…It was pretty well, Nick trained us really well and he even let us crash there.  
-Crash? Why would he let you destroy the place?-Drax said  
-Oh no I mean he let us live there-Sam said, he forgot Drax take things to literally  
-I heard you used to be the leader to, am I right?-Quill said  
-Yeah I was, until Spider-man came.  
-Oh yeah, that Spider-guy, so how was fighting with him?  
-Am….I kinda forgot, I mean it has being so long since I actually fought with him I don´t even remember.  
-What happened?-Gamora asked  
-Well like I said, they didn´t appreciate me, especially Spider-Man, he just started ignoring me.  
-I am Groot  
-Groot said that he though Peter was your friend-Rocket said  
-Yeah I thought that too, look guys I don´t wanna talk about that, ok? I´m going to sleep-Sam said as he left to the other side of the Ship  
\----------------------------------------------  
The next day Peter went to visit her Aunt May to tell her about Sam and maybe she could know something about him.  
-Hey Aunt May.  
-Peter, great to see you-her aunt hugged him tight and later let him in the house-So why did you came here? Or you just want it to visit your aunt?-she asked with a smile  
-Well yeah that and….I also came here to ask you something?-he said a little worried  
-What...Is anything wrong Peter?  
-It´s about Sam….Just….he has being lost for a few days and we don´t know where he could be.  
-Oh no Sam-said May getting worry  
-Do you….do you know where he could be? Has he come here?  
-No...No he hasn´t, actually I haven´t talk to him in a while.  
-Yeah, me neither-he sight-Aunt May I feel so guilty, like this is all my fault, I have being ignoring him so much lately, he said that before he left, this is all my fault, if I have told him that I…-the Peter´s watch start ringing  
-Peter? Peter?-Nick´s voice interrupt him  
-Fury? What happened?  
-We found Nova.  
-Really?-said Peter a little happy  
-Well we know where to look.  
-Where? Where is he?  
-He is in Knowhere  
-What do you mean he is known where? I though you found him  
-I meant he is in Knowhere with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Now come over here so we can talk  
-I gotta go Aunt May, see you-then he hugged her as he left the house  
\--------------------------------------------------  
¨Of course he is with them, how come I never think of that? The Guardians are like his second family¨ Peter though while he was swinging all over the buildings so he can get to S.H.I.E.L.D fast, he couldn´t wait to look for Sam, he couldn´t wait to see him, he couldn´t wait to say how much he is sorry, to hug him and to kiss him. Yeah Peter wants it to kiss him, even though he wasn´t sure if Sam want it that too. Peter has had a crush on him for a long time, despite all the time they have been fighting and annoying each other, Peter like Sam, like really like him. He didn´t know if Sam like him back, but sometimes he likes to think he does.  
-I´m here Fury, so now tell me everything-said Peter while he joined Nick in S.H.I.E.L.D  
-Well we call Sam´s mom and ask her if Sam was there and she said no, that he left with the Guardians a few days ago, she though we already knew, so I have to follow her lead so she won´t get worry.  
-Well great, we just go and look for him.  
-You do realize that the Galaxy is really big and is not gonna be simply found him?  
-Well maybe we can use his watch to track him and…  
-Peter, Sam destroyed his watch, don´t you think we could already think about that? I mean we would already found him.  
-Yeah you are right. But I can go look for him, I mean I have been with them before; I know how his ship looks.  
-Peter do you really think that´s a good idea? I mean…  
-Please, Sam is my friend.  
-Alright, but you can’t go alone, I´ll get the Web Warriors ready.  
-No, I wanna go with my old team-Peter said and Nick nod

Back in the Milano  
-Hey good morning guys, or night?-said Sam-I don´t really know when you are in space.  
-You finally wake up; you slept for so many hours-said Rocket  
-Yeah I still kinda have like am…Jetlag or something? I mean I don´t know I didn´t fly on plane all the way here-said Nova with smile-So what any plans for today? Will be fighting J´son? Titus? Thanos?  
-Yeah like you can defeat Thanos-said Gamora  
-No, but I can try  
-Yeah and I would like to see him try to kill you  
Then the ship start trembling again  
-What was that?-said Drax  
-Well I don´t know but maybe could be that ship over there-said Star Lord pointing at a S.H.I.E.L.D ship in front of them  
-Oh no, I know that ship-said Nova  
-You do?  
-Yeah it´s a S.H.I.E.L.D´s ship, I used to fly on it with my teammates when we used to go to space, well they used to fly on it, and I was just flying around it.  
-What are they doing here?-said Gamora  
-I don´t know  
-You want us to get closer so you can go talk to them?-ask Quill  
-No, it´s ok, they probably are in a mission.  
-Are you sure? Cuz they are getting pretty close, maybe they wanna talk to you-Quill start getting closer to them.  
-I said no!-Sam gets Quill out of the steering wheel and fly the ship of the other side  
-Don´t fly my ship again kid.  
-Yeah sorry

Back in S.H.I.E.L.D´s ship  
-What happened?-said Spider-Man  
-What happened is that they got away-said White Tiger  
-That´s it, I’m going out  
-What?  
-I’m going outside to get the ship.  
-But Peter it´s too dangerous you can just…  
But it was already late cuz Peter was already outside trying to catch the Milano. Later he found his self in the Milano but he wasn´t in there, he was outside of it, holding tight to the window so he won’t fall.  
-Am…guys…I think there´s a bug on the window-said Star Lord  
Sam sight-Alright I´ll go get him-he gets out of the ship-What are you doing here Web head?  
-Hey Sam, great to see you, can you help out here?  
-Am…no I´m fine  
-NOVA PLEASE!!-said a little scare  
-Fine.  
Nova grabbed Spider-Man and took him into his ship with his other Teammates  
\- What are you guys doing here?-said Sam as he looked at his old team  
-What are we doing here? What are you doing here? Why did you left?-Said Ava  
-No one cares about me back in New York, so I left because I want it to go!  
-Don't let your emotions get in the way of your actions-said Iron fist touching Nova's shoulder  
-Ughh don't go all Zen with me!-said the space hero getting away of his touch  
-You left without saying good-bye-Spidey grabbed Nova's hand and that made the boy felt a little tingle but he still get away of his touch too  
-I got tired of being in a Team that doesn’t care about me!  
-You think we don't care? You think we don't after all the trouble we been thru looking for you?-said Peter all angry  
-Whoa you notice me after months of ignoring me for no reason, thanks guys-said the other boy with a fake smile-Doesn’t matter anyway, I’m with the Guardians now and I'm not going back-he left the ship  
-Sam wait!-but it was too late for Peter  
-So are gonna let him go just like that?-ask Power Man  
-Not just like that, I put I tracker on his suit while I grab his hand-that last thing he said made Peter blush, it’s a good thing he was wearing his mask  
-So now what?-asked White Tiger  
-Now we follow that ship  
In the Milano  
-Is everything alright kid?-asked Rocket  
-Yeah it's...nothing  
-Are you sure? You know you can tell us anything-said Gamora  
-It's just....-he sight-Fine I'll tell you, but promise you won't be mad.  
-I am Groot-Sam smile at his comment; Rocket didn't translate it this time but Sam knows what he was saying  
-Remember when I told you that back in New York my Team didn't appreciate me anymore?-they all nod-Well that made me so mad, really mad. So I ran away from them, without even saying anything.  
-Are you flarking kidding me kid?!-Said Rocket all mad  
-Hey you said you won’t get mad!  
-No, Groot said it, I didn't. Why did you even do that?  
-Cuz they don't even care about me!  
-Does that looks like someone that doesn’t care about you?-said Quill pointing at the other ship-Are you sure you don't wanna go back with them At least to explain everything  
-Yes, I'm sure I don't want to  
-Sam, they are your friends  
-I...-the boy sight-Aggh alright, let's go back to New York, let them follow us  
Back in the triskelion  
-Hello Fury, how are you?-said Sam with his most innocent voice and face, he looked even more innocent without his helmet on  
-Nova! Do you have any idea in how much trouble you are?-said Nick really mad  
-Am...No, Do you know in how much trouble you are?-suddenly the Guardians show up behind Sam  
-Oh no, don't you even think on threaten me! You are the one in trouble not me!-said Nick getting even more mad  
-Sam wait!-Peter and the rest of the team join everyone in the room-Hey...hey...-He was trying to catch his breath-whoa...you run fast. Hey can....can we talk?  
-No-said Nova  
-Sam stop acting like a krutacking baby and go talk to your friend-said Rocket  
-But Rocket....  
-Do what I say Kid!  
-Fine, let's go  
-And you Nick Fury, the Guardian and me need to talk about Sam-Said Rocket while Nova and Spider-Man left  
-I still can't believe how when I give you an order you hesitate, but when the talking raccoon does it you don't-said Peter while he takes his mask off and both of the boys walk inside the room  
-You mean you the talking spider?  
-Ok you got me there.  
-Yeah but you won’t give me any more orders, I mean you stop giving me orders when the web warriors came-said Nova a little mad  
-Sam Alexander are you jealous?-said getting closer  
-No, I'm not.  
-Yes you are-Peter smiled  
-No, I'm not! Stop smiling cuz I'm not jealous!  
-Yes you are  
-ALRIGHT YOY WANT ME TO SAY IT? I'M JELOUS!! I'm jealous that since those stupid Web Warriors came you stop hanging out with me!! You stop talking to me, fighting with me and when I say fighting I don't mean fighting villains I mean when we used acted like we hate each other even know I actually...I....-he sight-You know what never mind, I'm going-he turned around and stat walking but Peter grab his hand and stop him.  
-You what?-ask Spidey but Nova kept ignoring him-You what Sam?...You like me?-that last comment made the other boy a little nervous and yet he kept ignoring him-Sam...you...like me?...cuz...I like you too.  
Then Nova turns around-What?  
-I like you  
He chuckled a little bit-Since...since when?  
-I guess since you start liking me.  
-So I’ve being liking you a long time then  
-Yeah I guess-they both smiled  
-Well...it's too bad we talk about this so late, I mean I'm with the Guardians now so it doesn’t matter-Sam turned his back again  
-Oh who am I kidding? -said Peter after Sam start walking but before he could leave Spidey shoot a web at his arm so they could be close again and Peter surprise Nova with a kiss on the lips, yes they were finally kissing.  
-You can leave now-said Spidey when the kiss stop.

Now was Peter the one leaving and Sam was the one stopping him and giving him another kiss on the lips  
-Alright Web Brain, I'll stay. But I still wanna go with the Guardians sometimes and save the Galaxy and stuffs and this time when I leave I'll said Good-bye  
-Alright-the other boy said while he still was close to his face  
-Alright?  
-Yes Sam-they both smile and kiss for the last time  
-I gotta go back and talk with the Guardians; I don't want them to get mad  
-Ok...Good-bye Bucket Head  
-Good-bye Web Head  
\-------------------------------------  
-Hey Fury-Spider-Man joins Nick on the same room  
-Hi, so how was your conversation with Nova?  
-It was...really well actually-the boy blush a little bit  
-Yeah? Well I'm sure it was-Nick touch a button on his computer and a video of Sam and Peter kissing showed up, the boy turned so red in that moment he might as well be wearing his mask. He immediately turned the computer off  
-How do you? How...I mean...That....am...  
-You do remember we have cameras everywhere kid?  
-Yeah...I...I kinda forgot. Look Fury I can explain everything it's just that...  
-It's alright I understand, besides I kinda already knew it  
-You did?  
-Yeah I mean it was pretty obvious  
The boy smiled-I really like him, you know? And now I know he really likes me too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ;)  
> Hope you like it, let me know what you think :)


End file.
